familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Charles Stewart (1864-1951)
|long_name=Charles Stewart |birth_year=1864 |birth_month=09 |birth_day=19 |birth_sources=BDM Index ref for birth: 620/1864 V1864620 159 and 620/1864 620A VOL 159 |death_year=1951 |death_month=11 |death_day=16 |death_address=Greenhalgh Lane |death_locality=Ballina, New South Wales |death_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |death_nation=Australia |death_sources=BDM Index ref for death: 31879/1951 |ifmarried-g1=true |wedding1_year=1889 |wedding1_month=1 |wedding1_day=22 |wedding1_locality=Kiama, New South Wales |wedding1_nation-subdiv1=New South Wales |wedding1_nation=Australia |ifmarried-g2=true |wedding2_year=1904 |globals= }} Biography Obituary DEATH OF DISTRICT PIONEER, AGED 91 Born at Campbell Creek, in the Bathurst district, 91 years ago, Mr. Charles Stewart died at his home at Greenhalgh Lane, Ballina, on Friday night. He was a well known resident of Ballina and a former resident of Nimbin, where he had resided from 1909 until 1944, when he settled at Ballina. Mr. Stewart had a varied experience. He lost his father at an early age and made his way to Sydney. He knew the early life of the city and could recount experiences and changes in Sydney over the long period of years. He came to the North Coast in the latter part of the last century and selected farming property at Rosebank. It was during 13 years' residence at Rosebank that his first wife died. In 1904, shortly before settling at Nimbin, he married Miss Eleanor Jones, daughter of Mr. Oliver Jones, who resides at Ballina. Mr. Stewart saw much progress in the Nimbin district during his residence there. He conducted an A.I.S. cattle stud known as "Bell Vue Stud." He was actively associated with Show Society work, as a committeeman and exhibitor. He was a collector and helper for the North Coast exhibit in Sydney and had officiated as judge in most North Coast shows. A keen sportsman, he was associated with the foundation of the Nimbin tennis, rifle and bowling clubs and was able to participate actively at tennis when over 70 years of age. He was also an active worker for St. Mark's Church of England, Nimbin, a member of the Parochial Council and for many years its treasurer. He leaves a widow and a family of 12 children. Sons are Messrs. Hilton Stewart (Lismore), Les Stewart (Nimbin), Claude Stewart (Lismore), Selwyn Stewart (Davistown), and Neville Stewart (Ballina), and the daughters are Mesdames Geo. Blackman (Ballina), Edith Hicks (Sawtell), H. Brooks (Closeburn, Qld.), R. T. Hall (Nimbin), J. Payne (Strathfield), C. Rose (Nimbin) and A. Faulks (Nimbin). In addition, there are 45 grandchildren and 13 great grandchildren. His funeral at Nimbin yesterday afternoon was one of the largest ever seen in that centre. St. Mark's Church was crowded, many being unable to gain ad- mission to the service conducted by Rev. James Payne, Rector of Nimbin. In his address, Mr. Payne spoke of the qualities of the deceased, of his services to the church and community, and of the esteem in which the family is held. Mr. Payne also conducted the graveside service in the Nimbin cemetery. Pall-bearers were Messrs. Hilton, Les, Claude, and Neville Stewart (sons), Geo. Blackman and A. Faulks (sons-in-law). Wreaths were carried by Messrs. Cecil Stewart (grandson), B. Martin (St. Mark's Parochial councillor), W. Whitney and J. Charter (church wardens), Roy Smith, W. Allsop and Master Geo. An- derson (great grandson). Will Riley and Son conducted the funeral arrangements. :: Note Many researchers have confused him with Charles Stewart (1866-1943), marrying the latter to Sarah Vidler (1866-1904) and giving him her children. __SHOWFACTBOX__ Category:Resided in New South Wales